


High School Troubles

by SupraFighter22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... - Freeform, ..frisk loses her virginity, :(, Asriel Stay away!, Asriel is clueless, Asriel kisses Chara, Awkwardness, Backstabbers, Bandages, Best Friend Back Up, Best friend back up again, Best friend gone?, Blushing happens!!!, Chara acts up again, Chara does something!, Chara doesn't stop there though, Chara's a big bully, Close to losing virginity, Cuts, Cuts here and their, Cuts!!!, Date night?, Detention, Did he?, Embarrassment, Excuses for homework, F/F, F/M, Forgot to mention lunch fight, Freshman Frisk, Frisk Crys, Frisk feels weird, Frisk forgives, Frisk gets drenched in milk, Frisk goes to the girls bathroom, Frisk has feelings, Frisk ignores everyone, Frisk shows up at school, Have you read this far?, He ditched School before, Holy shit! This is long, Jerky Sans, Kissing, Lying to a friend, M/M, Monste Kid confesses to Frisk, More bullying, Movie time, Nervous Frisk, New besties!!!, Nope! Sans want let it!, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus helps Frisk, Poor Papy, Razors, Sans blushes, Sans bully's Frisk, Sans feels...guilty?, Sans gets nervous, Sans has feeling, Sans helps Frisk with something, Sans is pleased, Sans is..guilty, Sans pays close to attention to Frisk, Sans protects Papy, Sans stares, Sans stops it, Sans talks to frisk, Sans thinks of frisk, Sans zones out, Sans!, She messed up, Sleep..don't think so, Starting High School, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Frisk, They talk, Toriel is your teacher, What did you do?!, Who wants smut?, Yay if you did, bully's are the worst, bullys - Freeform, by almost being raped, ehh.., frisk ignores him, frisk skips school, he ain't taken that, he never felt guilty!, hmm..alphys and Undyne help, its nothing!, lol, maybe if i'm brave enough, monster is what I meant, my god frisk!!!, no!, nooo don't do it frisk, papy helps frisk as well, papy is such a sweet cinnamon roll, poor frisk!!!, scared frisk, she continues messing with frisk, slowly progresses friendship, so close to suicide, still cutting frisk?, this is long, to late though, whispers and staring, yeesh.., you said mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupraFighter22/pseuds/SupraFighter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a freshman find her way through high school without any troubles. Or will she meet someone new and oddly different from her personal perspective? And will he discard her or change for the best? How 'bout we find out, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She took a deep breath in and exhaled as she took a step into the gigantic building. She looked to her right to see her friend had done the same. Her friend had then looked to her and they giggled as they grabbed each other's hands strolling along the hallway. 

The hallway was long yet squished with dozens and dozens of kids. Lockers on each side were color coded in a pattern. Red, White, and Blue. Over and over again. Spaces between the lockers were doors to the classrooms or the bathrooms. 

She looked around, stars seeming to shine bright within her eyes. As she saw many girls talking together, boys playfully punching each other, couples holding each other's hands and pressing their foreheads together to stare at one another. She couldn't hold her excitement much longer as she had started to jump up and down grabbing her friend. Her friend had soon started jumping along with her as they held their hands together and started to smile wide. 

"I can't believe it!" Her friend squealed,"We're finally here! We're finally with the big kids!" 

She twirled around which made her short fluffed up dress spin along. 

"Omg Frisk, do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?!" Frisk smiled at her friend and nodded. 

"I've been waiting just as long as you've been waiting." 

"Oh right! Yeah, forgot! "She said as she placed a hand on the side of her head 

"It's ok Ella. It's not like we've known each other since we were 5 or something." Frisk said sarcastically. Obviously joking around with Ella. 

"Oh ha ha. That was sooo funny." 

They bother giggled as they finally made their way through the big crowd into the cafeteria. It was just as packed as the hallway was! And clearly quite messy. Drinks were spilled on the floor, making it a hazard for anyone who doesn't see it and slips. That wouldn't be good, now would it? Frisk watched a football being tossed across the room by some jocks. How tipical. Then there were some cheerleaders. Of course they would be hanging with the football jocks. Just like in the movies. She looked to the far left side of the room to look at a dark corner. Hmm, some emo kids she suspected. Maybe she could talk to them some day. Then she looked to the far right corner and sitting directly were at least five or four nerds who all had their noses stuck up in some book. Probably some alien space book. She made a mental note to talk to them to get the update on the latest book. What, she liked books like that. Mostly comics though. And so directly in the middle of all the chaos she guessed would be the popular group. She guessed right. There were three girls sitting down on the table while being checked out by some boys. The first one she noticed had dirty blonde hair that fell down to her mid back. She was wearing what seemed to be a thin exposing white tank top that showed her bright pink bra through it. She had on booty shorts that fell above her knees. The second one had super blonde hair, mostly white, which was a pixie cut hair style. She wore a baby blue, long sleeved shirt, which exposed some of her mid sections. She then wore some ripped up jeans with a dark blue belt holding them up. And then there was the third and final one, she had guessed was the leader of the pack of three. She had short chestnut hair with a strip of red that fell barely below her shoulders. She then had on a neon green long sleeved cut shirt that stopped below her breast. Having a thin yellow line at the end of it. She wore short booty shorts that made her bottom pop out a little. She then notice a small necklace around her but couldn't figure out exactly what it looked like. 

Frisk had been possibly been staring for what felt like hours until she notice her friend waving her hands in front of her face. She then snapped out of her gaze and turned her attention towards Ella. Who seemed to look a little concerned as her energetic smile faded away with a slight quivering one. Frisk smiled back at her assuring her it was ok. They both wrapped their arms around each other before heading into the crowd. 

They held tightly on to one another as people bumped and pushed against them. They tried to figure out were to go over all the chaos but couldn't find a single door. Soon enough someone pushed Frisk away as they ran past her. She was now laying down on the ground trying her best to get up but people kept pushing her back down and seemingly trampling over her. Her heart quickened, scared she would get hurt. Her butt was already hurting from the fast impact to the ground. Obviously no one would really notice her. She was freaking short for crying out loud. She tryed getting up again and succeeded looking all around for her friend Ella. Soon enough the crowd had started to quiet down and she eventually found Ella. She squeezed through the massive amount of people and tapped on her shoulder. 

"Ella! There you are-" 

Frisk soon stopped as she saw her staring at something. Or was it someone. She looked around and saw everyone staring at a doorway that had cleared up and seemed to be making a path. She couldn't see over the people though. Curse her shortness. She started grabbing Ella and tugged her forward, but she wouldn't budged. 

"Come on Ella! It's probably not that important." She still wouldn't budged though. 

She kept staring at whatever was in the pathway. Frisk then became impatient and looked everywhere to find an opening to see what the thing was. She soon saw a table and started walking towards it as everyone else was so focus on what was in the pathway. She then reached the table and crawled on top. She still couldn't see. She then had gotten up on her knees but still wasn't able to see. She slowly got onto her feet and raised her head high. And what she saw shocked her. Are those- no it can't be. They are! They're m-monsters! But, she had thought this school was only for humans not monsters. She then started stepping back and stood on her tippy toes. She wobbled a little and squeaked as people slowly turned their attention to her. She looked behind her as there was a bucket full a water waiting for her to fall in. She wouldn't fall. She wouldn't fall! She then breathed in as she got her balance back. But when she looked back up she saw something white in front of her face which made her scream and fall backwards into the bucket of water. The water had then splashed to the floor as it soaked into Frisk clothes. She opened her eyes and saw everyone forming a circle around her. Laughing and pointing directly at her. She then quickly shot her head around the room looking for Ella but couldn't find her. Then she started to feel her bottom lip quiver. She heard a voice in front of her and looked up. Tears starting to form in her eyes. What she saw was a weird skeleton monster. Wearing a grayish white sweater with a light blue hoodie on. It's hood had a furry trim to it. He also had on ripped blue jeans with ocean blue high tops. His eyesockets were pitch black except the white pinpricks that were staring directly at her. His grin had widen when he saw her examin him. 

"aww, is the poor baby about to cry." He said as he leaned in closer to Frisk. 

She sniffled out a no before hearing him and the others around him laugh even more. Before she could react to anything, a loud bang was heard from one of the doors and everyone glanced at it. It was a man with slick black hair that swayed to the right side. His gray striped tux was buttoned all the way up as he stomped his way over to wear all the attention was focused on. Once he arrived he stared at Frisk then at the skeleton in front of her. He looked down at Frisk once more before holding his hand out for her to grab. She hesitated a little before grabbing it. Once she was standing, water dripped down from her brand new shirt and jeans that she had bought with her own money. She looked down at herself and looked around the room. She saw people whispering and snickering to each other. Then she caught a glance of someone running towards her with something in their hands. Ella? Ella! Ella ran to Frisk and hugged her before quickly releasing her, making sure not to get herself wet. Frisk looked down at what she had in her hands and saw it was some freshly new clothes and a towel. She smiled at Ella and turned towards the principal. She thanked him and he nodded in response, soon telling her and her friend to go walk to the bathroom and change. But before she did, she saw the principal turn towards the blue hoodie guy and stared at him. The guy sighed and got up. Him and the principal soon started walking away, and were out of eye sight. Soon enough, everything went back to the way it was. Noisy jocks. Flirty cheerleaders. Emos who just seemed to sit and watch everything. And nerds who kept reading about a space book. As for Frisk and Ella, they walked to the bathroom trying to avoid eye contact with anyone who stared at them. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I think I might have fixed the problem!!... did I??? idk but can yall tell me if I did???

The girls made their way through the halls avoiding any eye contact that was thrown their way. Ella, however, had gotten annoyed and started glaring at them telling them to back off. Frisk has to agree that even though those glares were never thrown here way she was quite frightened by the danger that lingered behind her friends' hazel eyes. Frisk kept her head bowed low so no one could notice her. Unlike anyone would. Until news spread around of how the new girl had gotten spooked and took a dive into a bucket of water. She was going to be the laughing stalk of high school and on the first freaking day too! Frisk groaned as she hung on tightly to the towel that was placed around her. Ella had soon turned back towards Frisk and wrapped a arm around her. Giving frisk a calm smile.

"Hey. Come on. It'll be ok." She said as they made a stop and turned into the girls restroom.

Frisk wanted say that nothing was going to be ok. That she was going to be laughed at for probably most of high school. Maybe even college if anyone from her school went to the same college she had wanted to go too. Yet, she wasn't sure were she wanted to go. Point is, nothing was going to be ok for a while until time has passed and some other kid made a mess and became the new laughing joke. But she didn't say anything. She knew her friend was trying to make her feel better. Even if it wasn't working much. 

They went to the last stall and Frisk walked in throwing her towel on the ground, which was now soaked. She locked the stall door and stuck her hand underneath it gesturing to Ella to hand her the new clothes. Once she had a hold of them she neatly set them on top of the toilet. She once again looked down at herself and her drenched clothes. Why? Why does this have to happen on the first day. She stood over the toilet grabbing a hold of the bottom of her shirt and twisted and turned it, letting water drip into the toilet. She then took off her plain red shirt and her wet sagging jeans and threw them to side as she had done with her towel. Her socks and flats were squishy and were unusable for the moment. So she threw them off too. 

"Hey Ella?"

All she got was a hum in response. 

"Do you have any socks and shoes I can borrow please?" 

Sadly Ella said no to the socks and shoes but said she had some flip flops she could borrow. Aren't those counted as shoes? Doesn't matter. Ella then said she'll be right back as she darted out of the restroom to her locker. Did she even know were her locker was? Eh, she'll find out eventually. Soon after Ella had ran off Frisk reached underneath the stall door to grab the second towel that was given to her by the principal. 

"Almost there- HAH got it!" She then heard the restroom door open and snatched her hand and the towel back into the stall. She thought it was Ella and was about to speak up but had gotten a certain feeling telling her to keep mouth shut. She slowly got up and peeped through the crack just in between the next stall and door. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at what or who came in. The girl who had walked in had short black hair with two pig tails popping out. Her dress went all the way down to her mid thigh and seemed to be puffing out round her hip area. Frisk couldn't get a good look at the dress that much but had soon notice this wasn't any normal girl. No girl she knew or didn't know would ever wear a piece of junk like that. Its' so god dang ugly. Frisk rolled her eyes still watching as she had suspected this girl was some sort of monster. Frisk leaned in closer and saw- 2 no 3 no- No! 6 arms. 6 arms! Like what the heck! She then looked into the mirror to see the monsters face but couldn't see anything as her pigtails were kind of in the way. She stood there, looking into the mirror for 'bout a couple minutes before walking out and leaving frisk all alone once again. She then backed away turning to the dry clothes and picked up the shirt. It was a silky white top that stopped just above her belly button. Leaving openings for her shoulders to show through. She then picked up the shorts and stared at them for a minute. Man, this school has so much bad school clothing. Bad meaning NOT school appropriate! Frisk slipped on the shorts that fell at mid thigh and examined herself. Well, maybe the clothing isn't to bad. She then looked down at her feet and frowned. Those flip flops better look cute with this outfit. She then waited and waited for what felt like hours. Soon enough she heard the door bust open hearing a panting girl. Yep, that was Ella. 

"I-I'm here Frisk!" She shouted as she took a breather. 

She then slipped the flip flops underneath the door and Frisk picked them up. She was happy to see that they were just plain white flip flops just like her top. She then opened the stall to see her best friend huntched over taking deep breaths in and out. Frisk giggled as she had picked up her wet towels and clothing. 

"So what do you-" Ella stopped mid sentence when she had turned towards Frisk. Her face beamimg up and her smile ear to ear. 

Frisk was confused by her friends' reaction and started heading towards the door. Ella skipped behing her and held a bag out for Frisk to put her clothes in. Once the bag was tied and being carried by Ella they headed out. It was oddly silent as they exam the halls. Everyone must be in their classes by now. Wait! What time was it?! Frisk desperately searched for a clock until her eyes landed on one. 11:32. They had already started 3rd period! Oh no! She was in going to be in big trouble. She then turned to Ella who had already been running down the hallway, waving back at Frisk and then took a sharp right turn and disappeared out of sight. Frisk raised a eyebrow playfully as she laughed a little before heading to her classroom. 

Once she reached the door and turned the handle the bell had rang. She took a quick glance insde the classroom before quickly moving out of the way while students ran out the doorway. Almost missing her by an inch and trampling her to the ground like they did before today. She then poked her head inside once the classroom was empty scanned the room. It was a bright yellow, paintings of the Mona Lisa and other famous drawings. That's right, she had art for 3rd period. And then her eyes fell on what seem to be a angry teacher. Frisk tried to smile but it fell into a akward one. She then sighed before coming into the room. 

"Frisk Heart. You better have a good explanation to why you weren't in my class." The teacher said stern, while fixing her glasses upon her nose.

Frisk stood there frozen, searching for the right words to say but nothing came up. Guess she could try to explain her best what happened. 

"Well you see I was trying to see something or someone that everyone seemed to be staring and noticing my size I couldn't see really well. So I decided to stand on a table to see-"

"Young missy. Why were you standing on the table? You should know that's against school rules." She said as she crossed her arms.

"No teach- if you let me finish then I can-" 

"Enough! For such reckless behavior, you are going to after school detention." 

"What?! No! You cant take me there. I did nothing wrong!" I said, " Besides I was trying to see over the crowd! Other students were doing it too!"

"And did you know who they are?" 

Frisk didn't say anything except for mumble something while looking slightly to the left. She then notice some kids peering their heads in to listen to the conversation. She glared at them which soon made them leave. Theteacher was going on about school rules while Frisk seemed to be lost in thought. So first I get humiliated in front of a thousand kids, then soaken wet, I'm late for class, and now detention. Sheesh, whats next. Frisk groaned out as she started walking away from the teacher as she was finishing up. 

"Frisk, you'll be doing a assignment that is due by the next month or so.You'll also be having a partner to help you with it. Would you like me to introduce you to-"

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Listen, I got to go teach, so bye." Frisk then quickly walked out of the room so she wouldn't have to hear anymore rambling come from that dumb teacher of hers. Ugh, shes so annoying. Yap Yap this and Yap Yap that. Not even 5 minutes into talking to her and Frisk had already wanted to shoot her with a gun just to freaking shut her up. But Frisk wouldn't be able to do that, no matter how much shes wanted to do that to other people before. Frisk sighed as she walked up to her locker. To be bad its not next to Ellas' locker. She really needed someone to talk to right now. She opened her locker and grabbed a history text book before slamming her locker shut. She leaned her back against the lockers and tilted her head up. Breathing in and out before she started heading to her next class. BAM! Frisk fell hard to ground as she searched for her text books. She then looked up and saw who it was. Him! The one who humiliated her. The one who had scared her and made her fall. That- ugh he was so in for it.. But what could she do? Nothing? He was clearly older then her. Bigger, taller, stronger! Frisk gulped as she looked at the skeleton who was sitting on the ground across from her, rubbing his hand against the side of his skull. He then turned his gaze to Frisk and his expression changed to a agrrivated and annoyed one. He shot up quickly and glared down at frisk who was still on the ground. He bent down and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. 

"Let g-go of me!" She screamed out. 

He didn't let go of her, except tighten his grip on her and moved her closer to his face.

"watch were you're fucking going you bitch!" 

Frisk squirmed in his tight grip, trying her best to get herself free but nothing happened. She notice kids pulling out their cellphones, taking pictures and videos. Great! Double humiliated! She then snapped her gaze back to the skeleton. Her heart was beating out of her small chest. While she watched as he reeled back a fist, about to swing it directly towards her. She shut her eyes tight waiting for the pain to spread through her entire body.

 

...

 

But nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. Wasn't he going to hurt her or something. He was ready and all but why isn't he punching me. 

"tch, you're not worth my time." He then stared at her one more time before throwing her against the locker doors. She could of swear she heard something snap within her but didn't feel anything. She looked back up again grabbing a hold of her arm, but he wasn't there anymore. She then quickly picked up all of her belongings and ran through the crowd, ignoring the shots of pain that came from her arm. She ran all the way to class without stopping. She would quickly apologize for bumping into people but still didn't stop. Today is the worst day ever, whats next huh?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the WHOLE fucking thing all over again!!! A error came up after I had finished chap 3 and once i fixed the problem- ALL OF CHAP. 3 WAS GONE!!! SO MUCH BULLCRAP!!!!!!!!!! Anyways- sry if theres any mistakes- I'm just really tired- ill try to start chap 4 when its later in the morning right now its just basically near 1:10 am

The rest of the day was just as bad as it had started out. Kids would point, laugh, whisper to each other, stare. Anything to make Frisk feel bad. Going to the gym had only made it worse though. They had to run two miles without stopping and for Frisk that was hard. She was feeling dizzy after to completed a mile and a half. She wasn't just dizzy from lack of oxygen but from starving. For lunch Frisk forgot to bring her lunchbox and had little to eat. She didn't have any money in her account to buy herself lunch. Luckily Ella was there to share her food with Frisk. Although Frisk didn't get much cause she insisted that Ella still have most of her own lunch. Frisk then stopped in her tracks and started swaying left to right. Ella ran up next to her and lifted her back up. Didn't last long though, as Frisk fell to her knees grabbing a hold of her stomach. She really wasn't feeling to good at the moment. Ella crouched down to keep Frisk from leaning over to much. That's when all the kids stopped what they were doing and walked over to were the two of them crouched, watching them and waiting for what would happen next. Soon enough the coach took notice of what was going on and stomped her way over to were the commotion was. She leaned down over Frisk and Ella demanding to know what the hell was going on. She then looked over to Frisk who was still tightly holding onto her stomach. She groaned out in pain as she almost fell to her side before Ella caught a hold of her.

"Coach, I think we should take Frisk to the nurse." Ella said as she tugged Frisk back to her feet, "Here let me-"

"No! She doesn't need to go to the nurse. She's probably just having a cramp from a period or something." 

"But Coach Kelly! Frisk is in to much pain!" Ella then spat back. 

"Yell at me one more time Miss Crobe and you'll be doing four more miles without stopping, period!" Coach Kelly then turned back to Frisk, "As for you Miss Heart, you'll be doing two more miles!"

She then grabbed a hold of Frisk and yanked her towards herself. Pulling up Frisk face to meet the coaches. Bad idea. Frisk soon felt something bubbling inside of her. Reaching higher an higher and almost stopping in her throat. But no. It threaten to burst out as Coach Kelly yanked her one more time. Frisk couldn't hold it much longer as she tredded along behind the coach watching her friend stare at her with sudden sadness in her eyes. Frisk was soon out of eyesight and was thrown behind the bleachers. 

"I have heard from your other teachers that you been nothing but trouble lately! You're in 9th grade now and you should know how to act! There's no slacking off, no going into your own day dream. You have to pay attention in class! And so, when you're in my class, you'll doo none of the sort except work hard, push yourself farther, and PAY. ATTENTION!" Coach Kelly blabbed on about other stuff but Frisk didn't hear. She was on the edge of spilling her fluids all over herself and maybe even her coach. She then thinked backed to what she ate with Ella today. Half a PB&J, a apple and- well that's all. She wasn't going to get full on just two things. No. She was going to throw it all back up. Frisk covered her mouth quickly while gulping back liquids that wanted to badly come out and get rid of the disgusting taste that was building up. She looked up at Coach Kelly who was looking back at her. She couldn't. She wouldn't hold it back anymore! Frisk then shut her eyes, as she opened her mouth to let everything out. Everything spilled out, but not only on herself. Nope! But also on her coach. Kelly soon widened her eyes, shock and disgusted of what just spilled onto her. Head to neck at the very least. The coach then screamed and started stomping all around the area. While Frisk just sat there wiping any left over liquid fluids that contained on her mouth. She cast back a little giggle that had soon risen up when she saw her coaches reaction. Soon coach Kelly turned back to Frisk, leaning down to her height. 

'That's it! Go into the locker room and change! You're done for the day!"

"C-coach, I'm super sorry! Let me-" 

"No! Frisk Rosaville Heart, you've done enough already! Now go!" She yelled directly in Frisks' face, making spit fly everywhere. 

'But-" 

"GO!" She then glared at Frisk before turning to walk back to the track. Frisk stood there for a couple more minutes, unsure of what exactly to do. Yeah, her coach said go back to the locker room but did she really have too? She figured it be best to do as told or she might be humiliated once again. She sighed as she slowly walked back to the locker room. Once she reached the door, she had to pull really hard, knowing she wasn't that strong. She then started pulling her gym t-shirt over her head and pulled her shorts down. She stuffed it into her bag as she picked up her red shirt and jeans from eairler that day. Her clothes had dried so she decided she would wear them again and give back the burrowed clothes. Once she pulled her her normal clothes on, she leaned against her gym locker and started thinking of everything that had happened. 

Humiliated by some skeleton freak, late for class, then detention for it, some stupid assignment that's due whenever the she says its due. Who was the partner she had to be working with anyways? She had then been laughed at, pointed at, people had even tripped her on purpose and didn't say anything about it. Only looked away and continue on with their chit chatting. She grabbed her stuff and started heading out of the locker room to the gym and sat within the bleachers.

 

Frisk and Ella sat in their last class together, waiting, staring directly at the clock. In 5,4,3,2,-RING- Once the school bell had rang every kid in the classroom grabbed their stuff and ran outthe door. Frisk however slowly got her stuff making sure she was the last one out. Unlike Ella who was long gone by now. Ella did always get excited when school was over for the day. Well, who wouldn't? Frisk then started walking to the door before she looked down and saw a 20 dollar bill laying on the ground. She picked it up and examined it before turning around to her teacher. 

"Um, Mrs..Mrs.."

"It's Mrs. Dreemurr, my child." Said the smiling goat lady. 

Frisk still didn't understand why they would let monsters into this school. Werent they scared of them? I mean they fought us..but in the end we fought back and defeated them. What caused the war the first place? Man, she really needs to pay attention in history. She remembered they talked about it in middle school but once again, she didn't care. 

"Oh, umm, Mrs. Dreemurr. I found some money on the ground and was wondering what I should do with it." 

"Hmm? Well, I'll turn it into the office and if a kid comes back asking about it then I'll escort them there." She said as she grabbed the money and tucked it carefully away into a small baggy. 

"By the way, thank you for telling an adult and not stealing it like other kids these days. You are a really sweet child my dear."

"Oh, no problem mo- Mrs. Dreemurr!" Frisk fixed her misplaced word. The last sentence reminded her of her mother. Her mom always called her dear and sweet child and just- anything nice! 

Mrs. Dreemurr perked up on her mistaken and lightly placed a smile on her, "My dear, if you like to call me mom, mother, anything like that. You may." 

Frisk stood there, thinking over her options. If she said yes it'll possibly make her teacher really happy. Like having another child of her own. But yet Frisk would have another mother. That would be great! Maybe they can bake, maybe she can help Frisk with problems and and-.. Frisk then stopped, she was going to far. She knew none of this would happen. It was probably some stupid trick and she would become the laughing joke all over again. And that said she said her answer.

"I would love to call you mother!" Frisk was not expecting that to come out of her mouth but it did. She was expecting a nice simple 'No thank you' but her mouth had other options.

"Well then my dear. You should be on your way." She chuckled,"Unless you want to stay over night in the school." 

Frisk then realized that Ella, although zipped out of the room without a care, was still waiting for her outside. Frisk then nodded a goodbye to Mrs. Dreemurr as she ran out the room and outside to find Ella. Frisk looked to her left then her right, Searching everywhere for her friend. Where was she? Frisk then remembered she had brought her phone to school thistime and pulled it out. 

Frisk: Ella! Where are you!?!

Ella: (...)

Frisk: Ella? 

Ella: (...)

Frisk: Does it really take you that long to type..lol

Ella: (...)

Frisk: Come on! Where r u?!?!?

Ella: Sry, was talking to someone and wasn't focusing on txtin. 

Frisk: Oh, ok. Where r u tho?!

Ella: On the bus why

Frsik: (...)

Ella: OH NO!!! You missed the bus!!! God dang it I knew something was wrong!

Frisk: (...)

Frisk: Guess i'll be walking home then! Cya!

Ella: Sry Frisk! See u soon!!!

Frisk then put her phone back in her pocket and gripped on to her backpack as she tredded forwards. Walking past some jocks that looked her up and down before smirking and turning to their friends. Frisk just rolled her eyes and kept moving forwards. She expected that it'll take about half and hour to make it home. Maybe even more. She grabbed her phone once more and looked up her address from where she was. Yep bout half and hour. She sighed to herself as she took a left an then another left. Followed behind by a right. For the past twenty minutes, she walked in patches of flowers all leading up to a small town. She bent down and picked a couple, all different colors. Pink,white, but mostly a beautiful goldish yellow daisy. Frisk smiled as she laided down in the patch and inhaled the scent. She saw specks of pollen floting gently in the air. Along with many white dandelioins. She sat up and crawled over the dandelion, picking as many as she could. She always belived that if you made a wish on them and blew all of them off the stem, that it'll come true. Shes' done this for many years but yet nothing came. At least not yet. As Frisk made the same wish over and over, blowing the puffy seeds off she heard something make a crunching noice. She then whipped her around to figure out what it was. Maybe she was just still feeling dizzy. Frisk kept looking above her shoulder behind her, searching for any movement activity. She didn't see anything so she looked forward. And then she saw it. They were tall, and had deep dark shadows casting within the light. Before Frisk could do anything-

 

everything went black..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for any bad writing- ill check on it again later- right now i need some rest

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 2 hrs just to write this chapter!!! Like wth!!! Lol anyways hope you enjoyed!!! I'll try to upload another one tomorrow!!! Buh Bye!!!


End file.
